Untitled
by May Malfoy Snape
Summary: [oneshot] Snape tenta proteger Draco, mas acaba se apaixoando. A batalha final acontece e Draco fica ferido, quando acorda sua única família é Severus. [slash]


**Avisos: **Slash, tem cenas de sexo e eu não sei classificar, então, que fique avisado. E tem palavrões, linguagem ofensiva.

Nenhum desses personagens me pertence (só o Phil) e sim a J.K, mas essa estória é completamente minha. Divirta-se!

* * *

Mais uma vez tendo que repartir aquela cama com _aquele_ loiro. Céus! Com toda a certeza ele pensava que devia ter feito algo realmente ruim em vidas passadas. Porque toda noite, quando voltava pra casa, tinha que dormir ao lado _daquele loiro_ arrogante, convencido, deslumbrante, deliciosamente sensual, incrivelmente esperto e astuto! E não poder tocá-lo! Bom, na teoria podia, mas seria incapaz de fazer algo assim sem a autorização do loiro. "_Controle-se, Snape!" _Ele pensava duramente.

- Huuum, - resmungou o loiro da questão – já voltou, Snape? – perguntou sonolento virando para o homem ao lado, que acabara de deitar

- Não, Draco, ainda estou lá! – respondeu rude tentando manter os pensamentos pervertidos afastados

- _Grosso!_ – murmurou levemente afetado – Me diga, - disse ligando o abajur na mesinha ao lado da cama, tentando começar uma conversa – Hei, acorda! – cutucou suavemente Snape

- Draco, durma, sim?

Draco bufou, mas não o obedeceu. Snape estava de costas para o garoto quando sentiu o tórax bem definido do mesmo grudado em si, deixou escapar um gemido, era demais pra ele, ou ele lançaria o feitiço de morte em Draco ou o agarraria a força!

Snape virou bruscamente encarando aqueles olhos prateados, infernos, agora fugia a sua cabeça exatamente por que ele aceitara cuidar de Draco. Ah, lembrara, por que mais uma vez Dumbledore o fizera fingir, Snape mata o querido diretor Dumby e como recompensa pede a Voldemort o traidor Draco Malfoy como putinha! Severus sorriu ironicamente, o que ele não faria pra proteger o ex-aluno (mas convenhamos, ele significava muito mais que isso para Snape).

- O que é tão engraçado, _Severus_? – perguntou Draco olhando fundo nos olhos negros do ex-professor

- Eu estava pensando porque eu não deixei o Lord te matar, e, me arrependo ainda por isso! – exclamou ficando de barriga pra cima com os braços cruzados sobre o peito

- Ora, Snape, assim parece que você não me ama. – sussurrou junto à orelha do mais velho, fazendo esse se arrepiar, enquanto grudava mais os corpos – E não tente me convencer novamente que Dumbledore está morto, eu posso ser tudo, mas não burro! – falou levemente irritado enquanto com certa força descruzava os braços do professor e se apoiava no peito dele

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou embaraçado, enquanto o loiro apoiava melhor a cabeça em seu peito e passava os braços em sua cintura – Você bebeu, Draco?

- Não seja besta, - cortou friamente enquanto o sono começava a chegar – você tem um cheiro muito bom, Snape, muito bom mesmo... – murmurou caindo no sono

- _Merlin, eu sei que não mereço, mas **me ajude**! – _murmurava desesperado tentando tirar o garoto de cima de si, mas logo desistiu quando entendeu a última frase, sorrindo malicioso – Se você gosta do meu perfume, não sou que vou reclamar, Malfoy. – disse passando os braços sobre as costas do garoto

Snape acordara se sentido extremamente bem, não sabia se por causa do perfume embriagante de Draco, ou por sentir a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço, mas enfim, ambas as opções levavam a Draco Malfoy! Quando Severus desceu os olhos para o corpo quente apoiado ao seu, sorriu, aquele garoto infernal estava mudando algo com ele, que talvez fosse realmente ruim, ou realmente bom. Sentiu Draco se mexer e começar a despertar.

- Huuuuum. - resmungou e fechou os braços com força desnecessária na cintura de Snape

- Porra, Draco! – gemeu de dor

- O QUE! – exclamou sentando na cama olhando para o homem ao seu lado – O que eu estava fazendo abraçado com você? – perguntou sentindo as bochechas corarem

- Ora, você estava... – mas Snape crispou os lábios em um sorriso cinicamente maldoso – Ora Draco, ontem você gemia que era a noite mais _mágica _da sua vida. – disse vendo o garoto arregalar os olhos

- Não, não, não! – disse ficando em pé ao lado da cama e parecia assustado

- Draco querido, - começou Snape ficando de joelhos na cama de frente para o loiro enquanto segurava seu queixo com a mão e aproximava os rostos – Lembre-se do que aconteceu ontem. – e roçou os lábios no garoto e o ouviu gemer. "_Basta!"_ Pensava Snape, se levantando e entrando rapidamente no banheiro, já era o suficiente imaginar _coisas_ com Draco e ainda saber que o garoto sentia o mesmo.

Snape tirou rapidamente o pijama escuro e entrou em baixo da água fria, quase congelante, mas pra ele não surtia efeito algum, seu corpo latejava e estava quente, quente demais! Quando ouviu um grito abafado do quarto e Draco entrar furioso no banheiro.

- ORA, SEU... – começou ele – Eu realmente acreditei que tivesse acontecido algo, Snape! Nunca mais brinque assim comigo! – disse vermelho de ódio e vergonha

- Não tenho culpa se sua memória é péssima, Malfoy, aliás, você sabe muito bem o porquê de você estar no meu quarto, então, não me dê sermão por algo que eu **não** faço com você! – disse Snape desdenhoso – Não quero nem imaginar o que o Lord faria se soubesse que eu nem toco em você. – disse dando de ombros continuando seu banho

Severus sentia a água fria batendo em suas costas enquanto ele apoiava a cabeça na parede igualmente fria, e os olhos de Draco o _secando._

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, Draco? – perguntou rude olhando para o adolescente corado

- Na-não, de-desculpe, Snape. – e saiu aos tropeços do local

Draco estava ofegante, é, decididamente o corpo de Snape não era nada parecido com as suas imaginações! Ele tinha um peito definido e firme, as pernas eram pouco musculosas, mas bastante 'chamativas' digamos assim, afinal, Snape não era mais um jovem e sim um quarentão muito em forma, na opinião de Draco, e tinha um grande... Arregalou os olhos o máximo que pode e balançou a cabeça tão violentamente que ficou tonto. Ele estava divagando sobre o corpo do Snape! E sobre o seu...!

- Cala boca, Draco, sério mesmo. – resmungava a si mesmo se jogando na cama e afundando o rosto no travesseiro do professor pra poder sentir o perfume que lhe encantava

Depois de alguns minutos Snape saiu praguejando do banheiro por ter esquecido a roupa e que passaria seminu na frente de Draco, não que isso fizesse diferença depois do olhar interessado que ele lhe lançara no banho.

- Você está dormindo? – perguntou em alto e bom som, que faria qualquer um acordar na hora

- Não. – respondeu Draco sem levantar a cabeça

- Pois... – começou Snape, mas foi interrompido pela abertura furiosa da porta

- Snape, o Lord quer falar com você. – avisou um dos comensais que morava na mansão também, e logo lançou um olhar malicioso a Draco – Não canse tanto o garoto, Snape, ele mal se agüenta. – disse saindo rindo

Draco apoiou os cotovelos na cama, com os olhos arregalados e as bochechas coradas. Snape balançou a cabeça negativamente e observou o "pequeno menino".

- Você sabe o que eles pensam, Draco. – disse abrindo o roupeiro e puxando uma muda de vestes pretas

- Ora! – praticamente urrou de fúria – Eu não acredito que faço esse papel imbecil! – disse irritado sentando na cama e apertando com força o travesseiro

Snape rodou os olhos e foi até ele, tirou o travesseiro de suas mãos e sentou ao seu lado, sim, apenas com aquela toalha amarrada frouxamente em sua cintura.

- Escuta... – começou

- Não! – cortou Draco ficando em pé – Eu sei que você fez isso pra me proteger, Snape, e você nem pode imaginar o quanto eu sou grato! – disse observando o mais velho – Eu sei também que você não matou o Dumbledore e que ele está em algum lugar vivíssimo doutrinando mais pessoas para entrarem na Ordem, eu sei! Mas Snape, não é você a puta aqui. – ele disse angustiado voltando a sentar ao lado do professor e deixando a cabeça pender no ombro nu do mesmo

Severus não sabia o que dizer, não sabia mesmo. Draco se revelava cada dia mais inteligente, mas ao mesmo tempo cada dia mais angustiado, enfraquecido. Afinal, ele passava o dia inteiro dentro daquela mansão convivendo com comensais sujos e repugnantes. Snape sabia que ninguém naquela casa mexia com Draco, pelo menos esse nunca lhe dissera nada. Nem mesmo o Lord se atrevia a dirigir alguma frase maldosa a Draco. Por quê? Por que mesmo eles sendo bruxos das trevas, quando uma "coisa" tem dono, ninguém se atreve a mexer.

- Draco, eu sinto muito. – despejou

- Tudo bem, - respondeu com um meio sorriso – vá se aprontar o Lord está a sua espera, não é?

- Sim. – Snape ficou em pé novamente, mas sentiu uma mão segurar seu pulso – Quê?

Draco levantou, apoiando suas mãos no peito do professor e chegou tão perto de Snape que podia sentir as batidas fortes do seu coração, ficou na ponta dos pés, por que mesmo sendo alto, Severus era mais, e sussurrou:

- Você é delicioso, Professor. – deu uma mordida no lóbulo de Snape e reparou as bochechas do mesmo corar pela primeira vez, logo entrou no banheiro batendo a porta

Severus foi pego de surpresa pela primeira vez na vida! E resolveu que não seria nada bom estar ali quando Draco saísse do banho_. "Oh, aquele garoto dos quintos dos infernos!" _Sussurrava levemente irritado e, logicamente, excitado. Vestiu sua roupa escura e saiu aos tropeços do quarto quando ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado.

Quando chegou ao corredor do quarto do Lord pode ouvir risadinhas maliciosas vindas de outro quarto, dois homens conversavam sobre Draco:

- _O Severus é muito sortudo! - exclamou um_

_- Concordo, daria tudo pra ter aquele garoto na minha cama! – ouviu-se mais risadas_

_- Eu também, você viu o traseiro daquele menino? É delicioso!_

Snape estava empunhando a varia inconscientemente e prestes a abrir a porta e dar um esporro naqueles imbecis! "_Quem eles pensam que são para falar assim do meu Draco?! Ah, mas eu mato!"_ Se isso não fossem os pensamentos de Snape com certeza seriam gritos bastante assustadores e absurdamente ciumentos. Quando ele tocou na maçaneta sentiu uma mão firme em seu ombro, girando nos calcanhares encarou nada mais nada menos que aqueles olhos azuis-acizentados que seriam facilmente confundidos com prateado.

- O que diabos você está fazendo? – perguntou Draco com seu típico tom frio – Vá duma vez ver o que Ele quer com você, criatura!

- Quem você pensa que é pra mandar em mim, Sr. Malfoy? – perguntou Snape dando um tapa na mão em seu ombro – Eu já estava indo quando ouvi... – mas parou ao sentir o ódio tomando conta de si

- Ouviu o que, Snape? – o tom arrogante agora parecia curioso

- Esqueça. – disse continuando a caminhar pelo corredor indo ao quarto Dele finalmente, mas Draco o segurou, novamente

- Ouvindo o que, Severus? – perguntou Draco desesperado de curiosidade, Snape sorriu com sarcasmo, um dos defeitos mais óbvios de Draco, a curiosidade excessiva

- Eu tenho o que fazer, diferente de você, Malfoy, agora vá ler ou andar pelos arredores! Apenas S-U-M-A! – disse já irritado

- Grrrr... – Draco tentava se controlar – Você vai ver só! – disse em um tom infantil saindo batendo pé logo depois

Severus Snape estava travando uma infeliz e dura batalha interna: Cabeça Versus Coração. Sim! Coração, sem aquelas baboseiras de "Oh! O Snape tem coração! Oh!". Óbvio que ele tem coração, ÓBVIO! Mas deixando as divagações de lado, Snape tinha feito uma pequena grande descoberta. Amava o Draco-"meu-ego-é-maior-que-a-circunferencia-da-terra-e-eu-sou-podre-de-rico-e-gostoso(algo que Severus concordava)-e-eu-sei-que-o-Severus-me-ama-"Malfoy.

Resumindo, Draco Malfoy, o garoto arrogante e frio sabe? Que apenas Snape conhecia o outro lado, apenas Snape! O lado frágil e desprotegido? O lado astuto e inteligente? O lado carinhoso e compreensivo? Há, não importa quantas facetas Draco tivesse, apenas Snape conhecia cada uma delas.

- Entre logo, Severus! – ouviu a voz arrastada e fria do outro lado, a voz Dele, Snape bufou, mais uma longa conversa agradável

Draco descia furioso pelas escadas. "_Porque diabos ele não me conta as coisas sabendo que eu tenho uma curiosidade desgraçada? Filho de uma puta!"_ Ele tentava pensar em uma vingança, mas foi interrompido pelas conversar e risadas vindas da cozinha e sala de jantar. Quando ele entra na cozinha recebe alguns olhares curiosos, Draco sempre mantinha sua máscara de arrogância na frente dos outros comensais, na frente do mundo, na verdade. Ele pega uma xícara de café e um pão, e se dirigia pra saída, nada naquela casa era muito sociável, mas Draco ficou ligeiramente ofendida com os olhos famintos, quase obscenos, que aqueles homens lhe lançavam.

- Não tem mais nada pra olhar, não? – se virou bruscamente a ouvir a voz de Snape, que era fria e superior, como sempre

Logo os homens viraram e continuaram com as conversar matinais, Draco estava levemente corado e olhava em um misto de surpresa e agradecimento pra Snape, que o pegou com força começando a arrastar até o final do corredor. Quando Severus parou olhou para os lados e ouviu Draco xinga-lo de nomes bastantes sujos dizendo que quase derramara a xícara de seu precioso café.

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy... – começou friamente, mas o garoto o cortou

- Porra, você chega lá como se fosse meu dono me envergonhando e ainda por cima quase me faz derramar o café, Snape! – disse irritado

- Cala essa boca e escuta, Malfoy. – começou novamente

- Ora! Depois eu que sou o mal-educado aqui!

- Draco, - repreendeu Severus começando a ficar irritado – escute, - e pressionou seu corpo contra ao de Draco na parede e o garoto teve que esticar os braços para o lado, tentando salvar o pão e o café - o Lord quer que eu saia com mais um homem pra tirar satisfações com alguns dos nossos "coleguinhas" e...

- O que eu tenho a ver com isso? - disse empurrando Snape e começando a tomar o café

- Que parte do "cala essa boca e escuta" você não entendeu? - Snape estava irritado agora - Eu não sei que horas eu vou voltar e...

- Você nunca sabe. - disse com um leve tom de desgosto na voz

- Malfoy, se você me interromper mais uma vez... - começou Snape vendo Draco levar a xícara à boca novamente - E largue esse café! Daqui a pouco você está viciado em cafeína! - disse tirando a xícara da mão do garoto

- Hei, me devolve! - resmungou - Você acha o que? Que eu fico até tarde te esperando só com força de vontade? Eu PRECISO de cafeína, Severus!

Snape arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu ironicamente, Draco nem notara que tinha confessado que ficava toda noite esperando o professor chegar, chegou mais uma vez perto do garoto e viu esse apertar o pão angustiado, foi abaixando a cabeça até ficar no mesmo nível que Draco e quando os lábios estavam quase se encostando ele interrompe:

- Quer dizer que você fica me esperando todo dia? - Draco falou um palavrão e abaixou a cabeça envergonhado - Hein, Draco?

- Enfim, você disse que ia sair e então...? - o loiro deu um sorriso cínico e viu o mais velho rodar os olhos

- Ok, eu não sei que horas vou voltar - Draco fechou a cara e arrancou a xícara da mão de Snape - e tem algo errado aqui, por que o Lord me pediu pra ser mais discreto, o Ministério está atrás de nós dois - suspirou pesadamente - não sei quando vou poder falar com Dumbledore pra te tirar daqui.

- Me tirar daqui? - disse vendo Snape se apoiar na parede e cruzar os braços - E quanto a você?

- Eu sei me virar, Draco, estou nessa vida dupla a anos.

- Mas eu não saio daqui sem você! - respondeu dando uma mordida no sofrido pão - E tem mais, eles jamais viriam procurar em um lugar tão óbvio quanto a mansão dos Riddle! - tomou um gole de café

- Talvez, mas da última vez que falei com Dumbledore ele disse que seria difícil convencer o ministério que nem eu nem você temos nada a ver com Voldemort, ah e claro, ele ainda não revelou que está vivo! - disse ironicamente

- Como não? - perguntou engasgando - Assim fica difícil!

- Mas ele está meio certo, afinal, o Lord tem pessoas dentro do Ministério, e quando Dumbledore se revelasse Ele seria o primeiro a ficar sabendo, e nós estaríamos bem aqui, embaixo do nariz dele.

- E quando o Dumby e seus amiguinhos vão salvar o mundo novamente? - perguntou suspirando

- Não sei, Draco, não sei.

- O Wesel e o Potti-testa-rachada vão salvar a gente, não é? - perguntou com cara de nojo

- Infelizmente sim.

- Eu mereço.

Dizendo isso Draco "começou a terminar" seu café da manhã no fim do corredor úmido, enquanto o seu ex-professo o observava atentamente.

Draco lançava olhares furtivos a Snape que nem se mexia, apenas o observando, era uma situação constrangedora, mas nenhum dos dois se importava já estavam acostumados a ficarem em silêncio juntos. Snape viu Draco tomar com gosto o último gole de café e apontou a varinha para a xícara que sumiu logo depois.

- Obrigado, - disse Draco - ah, e nem te ofereci, que mal-educado. - e sorriu

- Não seja cínico, Malfoy. - disse Snape com sua frieza

- AHÁ! Mas tem um assunto que eu gostaria de tratar com o senhor e não tente fugir, Snape! - disse voltando a pose arrogante

- Hum? - perguntou desinteressado

- Puta que pariu, você vai chegando nos lugares com se fosse dono de todo mundo? - perguntou Draco vendo confusão nos olhos escuros de Snape - E não se faça de desentendido!

- Do que diabos você está falando? - perguntou Snape bocejando

- Do que você fez lá na cozinha! O que foi aquilo? "Não tem nada pra olhar, não?" - disse imitando Snape e colocando as mãos na cintura

- Faça-me o favor, Draco. - disse Snape girando os olhos

- Eu sei me defender sozinho, sabia?

- E como você pretendia fazer isso? - sorriu sarcástico - Com os punhos ou com outros atributos físicos? - Draco se sentiu ofendido e magoado, mas não deixou Snape notar

- Quem sabe, não é? - disse chegando ameaçadoramente perto do professor - Talvez eles queiram o que você não quer. - e puxou Snape com força pela cintura, fazendo os corpos colarem e as respirações se chocarem - Talvez eles queiram o que eu quero.

- Cuidado com o que você deseja, Malfoy. - disse Snape segurando com força os pulsos de Draco e os tirando da sua cintura - Talvez o seu 'desejo' se realize e você não goste muito dele, afinal. - falou o empurrando em direção a parede atrás e abaixando de leve a cabeça para sussurrar ao pé da orelha de Draco - E o que você deseja, Sr. Malfoy?

- Severus eu... - murmurou com a voz rouca

- Enfim, não tenho tempo pra isso. - disse se soltando rapidamente do garoto e começando a caminhar - Ah! Sr. Malfoy, da próxima vez que sair por aí flertando com Comensais e depois se arrepender, leve sua varinha! - Draco tateou as vestes e não encontrou a varinha - E não a deixe no quarto. - Snape tirou uma segunda varinha das vestes e jogou para Draco que concordou com a cabeça

Severus continuou o caminho até o fim do corredor e virou a esquerda para logo sair da mansão acompanhando com outro comensal, Draco suspirou, mais uma tarde que ele teria que passar enfurnado naquela maldita mansão. Começou a caminhar pelos corredores em busca de qualquer distração quando lembrou do seu lugar favorito da casa e abriu um sorriso. A biblioteca! Praticamente correu até lá e quando a porta se abriu, mais uma vez um sorriso de satisfação se formou em seus lábios, caminhou lentamente até a prateleira mais próxima e passou o dedo sobre os livros, lendo os nomes pra descartar os que já tinha lido. Ahá! "Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão", um clássico-romance-clichê que Draco jamais se cansara de ler. Sentou-se na poltrona menos empoeirada e começou a ler, mais uma vez naqueles últimos meses.

Já se passara das onze da noite e Snape ainda não voltara, a maioria dos Comensais estava reunida na sala de estar, alguns sentados nos sofás outros nas poltronas e cadeiras e os que ficavam perambulando pelo local. Draco estava recostado na batente da porta observando, quando sente uma mão sobre seu ombro, olhou pra trás para ver seu amigo Phil, um jovem Comensal de apenas 20 anos, mas tão cruel quanto o próprio Lord. Phil e Draco eram mais chegados por causa da pouca diferença de idade, apenas três anos. Phil era um jovem alto, com cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, muito bonito.

- E aí, Malfoy, o que conta de novo? - perguntou casualmente se dirigindo para uma mesa ao canto da sala

- Muito gentil da sua parte perguntar, - disse sarcástico enquanto o seguia - mas eu não saio da mansão, lembra? - disse vendo o outro sentar

- Ah, é. Tinha me esquecido.

- Pois é, eu não.

- Agora me diga, que livro é esse aí? - perguntou apontando para o livro nas mãos de Draco

- Um romance qualquer. - mentiu, pois adorava romances

- Sei. Não vai sentar? - perguntou apontando para a cadeira a sua frente

- Tanto faz. - disse rodando os olhos e sentando

Ficaram mais alguns minutos naquela conversa até que Rabicho os chamara para ir até a sala de jantar, quando todos se reuniram, ele deu algumas instruções normais do que fazer e do que não fazer em caso do Ministério chegar ali, alguns Comensais foram se deitar e outros terminaram as conversas ali mesmo. Rabicho puxou conversa com Draco e Phil, que respondiam normalmente.

Snape estava chegando sozinho esta noite, o homem que saíra com ele ficou na cidade com um prostituta, e ele resolveu aparatar logo na sala de estar, quando sai dessa e ia subir ao segundo andar viu Draco parado ao lado daquele tal Phil, conversando. Só que sem querer Draco deixara o livro em suas mãos cair e quando se abaixou a maioria dos olhares se virou, para mirar desejosos, o bumbum arrebitado do garoto. Snape desceu rapidamente os poucos degraus e entrou avassaladoramente na sala.

- Venha, Malfoy. - falou autoritário

- Eu estou conversando, Snape. - disse levemente irritado

- Estou vendo, - começou - agora, por favor, venha. - e lançou um olhar cheio de significados a Draco

- Não! - sussurrou irritado - Depois eu... Hei! - Snape tinha o pego com força pelo braço e o conduzia pra fora da sala

- Quando eu te peço algo, faça!

Severus subia as escadas rapidamente segurando Draco junto a si, quando chegaram na frente da porta jogou-o pra dentro do quarto e fechou a porta rapidamente e trancou. O loiro estava um pouco assustado, não entendendo a atitude do mais velho que novamente o pegou pelo braço e o jogou contra a parede, grudando o corpo junto a si.

- Pelo menos perto deles, finja que me obedece, Malfoy.

- Que seja, - disse tentando se livrar do homem, sem sucesso - e o que há com você?

- Me diga que você não viu. - pediu arrogante enquanto observava os olhos azuis o mirarem confusos

- O que, Snape?

- O jeito que eles olharam pra você, oras! - disse colocando as mãos possessivamente nos quadris do garoto - O jeito que eles olharam pra o seu traseiro, Draco! - o viu corar e balançar a cabeça negativamente, puxou o quadril do loiro de encontro ao seu e roçou seus lábios no pescoço dele - Você é meu, ouviu? - Draco gemeu ao sentir as mãos ásperas de Snape lhe massagearem

- E afinal de onde você surgiu? - perguntou passando os braços pelo pescoço do professor

- Aparatei. - foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de tomar a boca de Draco com obsessão e desejos avassaladores, em um beijo que deixaria marcas

Sentiu uma das mãos de Snape deixar seu quadril e entrar por debaixo da blusa, deslizando de cima pra baixo, o enlouquecendo. Severus separou os lábios, e Draco pretendia reclamar, mas só conseguiu gemer de satisfação ao sentir o mais velho lhe beijando e mordendo o pescoço.

Moveu os quadris mais para frente, contra o corpo que o abraçava e sentiu a rigidez de Snape roçar em sua coxa. Mas ele não estava atrás, já sentia que a calça estava demasiada apertada pra tanto desejo.

- Está ficando quente aqui**¹** ou é impressão minha? - comentou Draco sentindo a boca de Snape lhe calar novamente

Eles não sabiam dizer exatamente quando a camisa de Draco voou para o outro lado do quarto, mas com toda certeza isso era um detalhe desnecessário.

Draco mudou de lugar com Snape e começou a arranhar as costas desse por debaixo da camisa, mas o professor não parecia satisfeito e o prensou na parede novamente. Snape pensava que se Draco o tocasse, ah, se Draco o tocasse o pouco de autocontrole que lhe restava iria pelos ares.

- Ah, Severus... – gemeu sentindo os lábios de Snape pararem em seu ombro

- Draco, acho melhor... – **(n/a: sim, agora vocês matam a autora :D)** começou soltando ele – Acho melhor você ir dormir. – disse por fim dando dois passos pra trás

- O que? – perguntou tentando manter a voz firme

- Vá dormir, já está tarde. – e deu mais um passo

- Não, não! – exclamou indo até ele – Olhe _**como** _eu estou, Snape, você não pode simplesmente dizer "vá dormir, Draco"! – disse corado pelo "estado" em que se encontrava

- Sim, eu posso. – suspirou – Escuta, isso foi um erro e...

- Você acha que foi? – perguntou um pouco inseguro, e Snape podia jurar que viu mágoa nos olhos dele

- Óbvio. – Draco concordou com a cabeça e entrou quieto no banheiro

Snape nem se deu ao trabalho de tomar um banho frio, afinal, ele sabia que não ia adiantar nada. Colocou o pijama e se jogou na cama afundando o rosto no travesseiro e logo sentiu o peso ao seu lado, Draco acabara de deitar, mas logo sentiu os pensamentos se esvaindo e o sono chegando.

- Snape, tá acordado? – sussurrou

Não houve resposta, isso fez o garoto se virar e acariciar os cabelos negros que estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro. Muitos diriam que os cabelos de Snape eram nojentos, oleosos. "_Blerg, claro que não!"_ Pensava Draco. "_Só eu cheguei tão perto de você, não é?"_ Pensou risonho. "_Só eu sei que os seus cabelos são sedosos demais."_ E pegou no sono observando a sofrida, mas não feia, face de Snape.

- Estou. – respondeu Snape com um sorriso no rosto, talvez o mais verdadeiro em anos

Quando acordou Draco não estava ao seu lado, e era cedo, franziu o cenho, o que faria o garoto acordar tão cedo? Então várias possibilidades lhe vieram à cabeça e correu para se vestir e descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

"_Nada!"_ 'Gritava mentalmente' Snape, Draco saíra sem dizer nada a ninguém, e pelo que Phil dissera "_Aposto como esse Phil tem algo com isso!" _ele parecia muito perturbado. "_Só espero que não faça nenhuma besteira, Malfoy."_

Meia noite.

Snape tinha saído e já tinha voltado e nada de Draco aparecer, e por mais bizarro que isso possa soar, ele estava muito preocupado com o loiro.

Quando escuta um pequeno estampido e esse aparata bem na sua frente na sala de estar, não havia mais ninguém aquela hora, o que era raro. Draco olhou constrangido para Snape que estava o fuzilando com o olhar.

- Onde você estava, Draco Malfoy? – perguntou autoritário ficando em pé

- Não interessa. – ia saindo da sala, mas o professor o segura

- _Óbvio_ que interessa. – empurrou-o para a poltrona mais próxima – Você tem idéia de como eu fiquei preocupado, Malfoy? – perguntou ficando de frente pra ele

- Você ficou preocupado?! – isso soou mais como uma exclamação do que como uma pergunta, mas Draco agora tinha um sorriso radiante – Você ficou...?

- Sim! – cortou sentando-se na poltrona ao lado e não conteve um palavrão "_Ó-T-I-M-O, acabei de me entregar e esse garoto vai ficar me importunando!"_

- Eu não queria te preocupar. – respondeu Draco com tom de arrependimento na voz fazendo Snape arregalar os olhos – É que, eu, bem... - ele parecia querer escolher as palavras – Eu precisava pensar, e as companhias da casa não ajudam!

Severus respirou fundo e olhou para Draco que mantinha a cabeça abaixada.

- Venha cá. – pediu apontando para o seu colo, Draco o olhou com incredulidade, mas notou que o professor não estava brincando e logo se jogou do colo dele – Está tudo bem agora? – perguntou Snape passando os braços pelos ombros de Draco e depositando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça

- _Agora_ sim. – disse com a voz mansa, se encolhendo mais nos braços do mais velho

- Por que só agora? – perguntou com um tom divertido, vendo Draco estreitar os olhos pra si

- Porque sim! – disse fechando a cara e ficando sentado rapidamente

- Hei. – resmungou – Você não é uma criança, Draco, já está com seus 17 anos, não fique pulando em mim se não eu vou quebrar! – Draco riu e afundou o rosto no pescoço de Snape

- Sabe, eu acho que... – começou trêmulo – Acho que... – Snape abaixou a cabeça para olha-lo – Eu acho que te amo.

Ok, agora Snape podia dizer que fora pego de surpresa pela segunda vez na vida. Ele não sabia o que dizer, não mesmo.

Mas pela sua sorte, ou talvez não, eles começaram a ouvir vários estampidos do lado de fora da casa. Ou seja, várias pessoas estavam aparatando.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Draco puxando a varinha

- Parece que o ministério nos descobriu.

Os dois levantaram e caminharam lentamente até a porta, Snape abriu-a com um feitiço não-verbal e ali se encontrava nada mais nada menos que Albus Dumbledore, com a mão estendida no ar, como se fosse bater na porta.

- Ora! – exclamou sorridente – Eu já ia bater! – Draco olhou incrédulo para o velho

- Reparei. – disse Snape

- Foi bom você ter atendido, Severus. – disse entrando na mansão, sendo seguido pela Ordem de Fênix em peso, inclusive com o Trio de Ouro, Potti-testa-rachada, Wesel-probetão e Sabe-tudo-Granger**²** – Olá Sr. Malfoy, como vai? – perguntou casualmente

- Extremamente bem e o senhor? – respondeu tentando esconder a ironia

- Um pouco cansado sabe, essa vida cansa! – disse risonho

- Claro, é compreensível. – falou balançando a cabeça

Quando todos se instalaram na sala e no corredor, o que Draco tentava raciocinar, era, COMO ninguém tinha acordado pra ver aquela pequena balbúrdia. Mas então se lembrou que a maioria dos comensais tomava a poção dos Sonhos, preparada pelo próprio Snape, que os ajudava a dormir, quando os pesadelos repletos de almas penadas vinham os aterrorizar.

- Mas me diga o que você está fazendo aqui, Dumbledore? – perguntou Snape com urgência

- Nós viemos pega-los. – respondeu sério – Todos os Comensais, ou morrem aqui, ou em Azkaban.

- Então o que estão esperando?! – disse irritado

Dumbledore concordou e mandou os outros integrantes da Ordem se espalharem pela mansão, lançando feitiços não-verbais para fazer silencio.

Mas o inevitável aconteceu, a luta final. A maioria dos integrantes da Ordem lutava com dois ou três comensais, já que esses eram maioria. Mas o Trio de Ouro não se dava ao luxo disso, pegavam quatro de uma vez!

Uma hora o Potter ficou de costas para Phil, ah, _"Logo para o Phil, seu idiota!" _Pensava com ódio Draco, que teve que matar cinco comensais para chegar ao Testa-rachada.

- _Crucio! _– gritou vendo o ex-amigo Phil cair se contorcendo no chão

Hermione, Rony e Harry olharam abismados para Draco, que fez uma cara de nojo ao notar o olhar deles.

- Nunca me viram? – perguntou rude

- Infelizmente sim, Malfoy. – respondeu Harry

- Então pare de me olhar Potter, já sei que sou lindo, e se tentarem te matar de novo vou deixar que o façam com todo o prazer! – disse lançando mais um feitiço sobre o ombro de Harry, fazendo outro Comensal cair

- Mesmo assim, obrigado, Malfoy.

Draco rodou os olhos e saiu entre todos a procura de Snape. Ele tinha se perdido do professor na confusão que se seguiu. Uma vez que outra ele gritava um "Crucio!" ou "Protego!", nada de mais, mas quando encontrou o nojento do Rabicho, Draco não pode conter o sorriso de satisfação.

- Hei, Rabicho, aonde você vai? – perguntou vendo esse tentando entrar em um quarto vazio

- Malfoy, me ajude a sair daqui! – pediu esse, logicamente não sabendo que Draco e Snape estavam do outro lado da guerra

- Oh! Acho que não, caro Rabicho.

Rabicho arregalou os olhos ao entender a situação, e tentou pegar a varinha, mas Draco fora mais rápido.

- _Expelliarmus! _– o homem-rato começou a se encolher no lugar – Ah, como eu esperei por isso, seu covarde. – sorriu – _Avada Kedrava! _

E o corpo inerte do homem-rato caiu no chão, com os olhos abertos e vidrados, Draco respirou aliviado e parou para observar ao redor, a Ordem já conseguira se livrar dos comensais mais fortes, Sirius e Remus aparatavam com os corpos, para algum lugar que, Draco concluíra, ser o Ministério da Magia. Viu o Trio de Ouro subir correndo para o segundo andar, e ele fez o mesmo.

Chegando lá deixou os olhos se arregalarem e a varinha quase escorreu por entre seus dedos.

- Pa-pai?

Ele chegara ao quarto do fim do corredor, que era do Lord, um quarto visivelmente grande e suntuoso, que agora estava quase em ruínas. Voldemort estava em um canto com dois comensais ao seu lado, encarando Potter e Weasley, Granger e Dumbledore estavam ainda parados ao lado da porta, olhando de um lado a outro, prontos para intervir a qualquer momento. Já Draco olhava surpreso para a dupla bem a sua frente: Severus Snape e Lucius Malfoy, duelando.

- Draquinho querido, - começou o homem sem tirar os olhos de Snape – que bom em vê-lo meu filho.

- O-o q-que vo-vo-cê-cês estão fa-fa-zendo? – perguntou sentindo uma onda de terror percorrer seu corpo

- Bom, quando eu descobri que você virara namoradinha de Snape, - Potter e Weasley soltaram exclamações de surpresa – eu vim salva-lo, Draco. Não seja ingrato! – exclamou exasperado

- Não é isso que o Senhor está pensando, Pai! – disse recuperando a pose

- Claro que não é! – Snape estava quase irritado, quase

- Eu posso garantir que não é, Lucius. – se pronunciou o Lord – Eu pensei que no início era mesmo, Severus não deixava ninguém chegar perto do garoto, mas ontem eu resolvi, só por diversão, ler os pensamentos dele, e ah, ele nem tocou nesse bastardo!

Draco engoliu em seco esperando a ação de todos na sala, Potter e Weasley olhavam surpresos pra ele, Granger e Dumbledore não pareceram se importar com a situação, Snape estava pronto para matar Lucius, e Voldemort ergueu a varinha, mas foi tudo rápido demais.

Rajadas de luz verde por todos os lados.

Apenas um alvo foi atingido, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco caiu de joelhos no chão, seu pai fora morto por Snape que agora apontava a varinha para Voldemort.

Rajadas de luz vermelha, e mais dois alvos foram atingidos, os Comensais ao lado do Lord caíram se contorcendo e Weasley foi arremessando longe junto com Granger.

Draco sentiu uma dor lasciva lhe cortando o peito e murmurou um feitiço, que atingiu o Lord que apenas cambaleou por alguns segundos.

Situação do momento: Dumbledore estava com a varinha firmemente apontada em Voldemort. Weasley e Granger estavam caídos no chão, quase imóveis. Snape e Potter tinham alguns arranhões e hematomas, também apontando a varinha para o Lord. Draco ficou em pé com o imenso corte no peito, e mais alguns arranhões.

- É o fim então? – perguntou casualmente Voldemort

- Parece que sim. – respondeu Potter tentando pegar fôlego para o feitiço de morte

- Acho que não! – Phil, ele estava parado na porta apontando a varinha para Draco que se virou rapidamente – Ora, eu confiava em você, Draco.

- Eu nunca cofiei em você, caro Phil. – todos estavam tensos

Mas um movimento de Voldemort fez Draco gritar "Avada Kedrava!" e Phil caiu no chão.

Dumbledore fora parar longe caído e respirando pesadamente por um feitiço lançado pelo Lord.

- Avada – começou Voldemort apontando para Snape – Kedrava!

- Não! – gritou Draco se jogando na frente do professor – _PROTEGO!_ – urro com fúria sentindo como se um gigantesco trasgo o tivesse dado um soco com toda força na barriga, seu corpo seria atirado a metros de distância de Snape não estivesse logo atrás dele

- AVADA KEDRAVA! – gritou Potter para o seu arqui-inimigo

Todos prenderam a respiração.

Ele havia morrido.

Simples assim.

O corpo de Voldemort foi secando e quase seria confundido com uma múmia e então tornou-se pó e pegou fogo. Morreu.

- Ora, ora, ora. – começou Dumbledore – Ele morreu então. – todos olharam incrédulos para ele

- Draco, - começou Snape enquanto os outros iam levantando – você está bem? – perguntou angustiado

- Definitivamente, não. – respondeu trêmulo, Draco não conseguia se mexer, todo o corpo parecia doer, apenas respirar já era quase impossível

- Sr. Malfoy, - disse Dumbledore – o senhor foi o primeiro que eu vi reter um feitiço de morte com algo tão simples e pouco provável quanto "Protego!" – falou sorrindo amigavelmente

- Ah, obrigado. – mas as coisas começaram a ficar embaralhadas demais, eles apenas ouvia os chamados desesperados de todos, inclusive de Potter.

Estava confuso, sentia um vento gelado lhe acariciar o rosto e vozes distantes, muito distantes, ou talvez apenas sussurros. Draco abriu os olhos e demorou para se acostumar com a luz vinda do lado de fora, estava em um quarto do St.Mungus, isso ele sabia. Estava sozinho no quarto, não, espera, tem alguém sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da cama, com cabelos compridos e pretos, nariz torto e lábios finos, Snape. Esse estava com olheiras negras em baixo dos olhos, dormia tranquilamente com uma mão sobre a de Draco.

O loiro olhou ao redor, a janela estava aberta, por isso o frio. Ele suspirou pesadamente e levantou, no início sentiu uma vertigem e o mundo inteiro girou, mas se apoiou na cama e andou até a janela.

- Assim eu não sairia daqui nunca, ia pegar uma pneumonia. – disse rudemente

Estava uma noite estrelada e de lua-cheia. Draco virou o rosto para parede, onde havia um pequeno espelho quadrado, fez uma careta, os cabelos estavam mais compridos, quase no fim do pescoço, e bagunçados, o rosto mais pálido do que o normal e um corte no lábio, mas por incrível que pareça isso não o deixava menos atraente. Pelo contrário.

Então ouviu Snape se virar na poltrona e abrir os olhos, ele deu um pulo por não encontrá-lo na cama.

- Mas que diabos...? – perguntou confuso

- Aqui, Snape, aqui. – disse virando novamente para a janela e a fechando

Snape se virou surpreso e foi até Draco o abraçando possessivamente, o garoto ficou um pouco chocado com o ato, mas logo passou os braços ao redor do professor e apoiou o rosto no ombro dele. Snape suspirou e depositou um beijo na curva do pescoço de Draco.

- Da próxima vez que você me deixar preocupado desse jeito eu mesmo te mato. – disse sorrindo carinhoso – Você não deveria ter se arriscado pra me salvar. – disse com severidade e pode ouvir Draco ronronar algo como: "_mas te amo, sua besta"._

Draco o empurrou e foi até a cama, se jogando nela.

– Eu queria ter morrido. – murmurou cansado

- Nunca diga isso, Malfoy. – respondeu friamente, fazendo Draco o observar – Pelo menos nunca diga na minha frente. – disse se jogando na poltrona e fechando os olhos

Draco puxou a coberta pra si, mesmo fechando a janela ainda estava frio, talvez por ser um hospital já fosse frio. Snape olhou pra ele, os olhos se encontraram e nenhum dos dois se atreveu a quebrar o contato.

- Nós precisamos conversar, Draco. – disse Snape suspirando

- Já sei sobre o que você quer conversar, e não estou disposto a isso. Boa-noite. – retrucou virando, deixando Snape observar raivoso as suas costas

Aquele foi o maior erro se ele queria evitar Snape, ficar de costas pra ele, pois Draco esquecera de um pequeno detalhe, a roupa que usava do hospital era aberta atrás.

Snape levantou e seus lábios crisparam em um sorriso malicioso, se abaixou até o nível de Draco e puxou a coberta até a cintura do garoto, que resmungou algo sobre o frio, mas Snape estava mais concentrado em outra coisa. Passou uma mão sobre as costas lisas de Draco e começou a beijar o seu pescoço. O loiro gemeu, e tentou se afastar, mas a mão de Snape escorregou para a parte da frente de seu corpo, fazendo uma carícia firme em seu peito.

- _Severus..._ – murmurou rouco

- Sim?

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior tentando segurar os gemidos prematuros que insistiam em escapar de seus lábios. Sentiu Snape deitar atrás de si prensando os corpos, enquanto o professor sussurrava coisas maliciosas.

O mais velho foi descendo a mão massageando a barriga de Draco e ventre, fazendo-o gemer mais, quando a mão de Snape estava perto do objeto de desejo ele subiu-a lentamente, fazendo Draco falar alguns palavrões.

- Então estamos meio nervosinhos hoje, Sr. Malfoy? – provocou beijando a nuca do loiro

- Uhum. – aquilo poderia ser considerado um ronronar de concordância

Snape segurou o quadril de Draco e o puxou pra trás com força, fazendo sua ereção, coberta pelas vestes, roçar no tão desejado bumbum do garoto. Os dois gemeram juntos, o loiro começou a abrir a calça de Snape, esse pensou em pará-lo, mas queria tanto Draco, tanto, que _não pensara_ nas possíveis conseqüências. Snape colocou uma perna entre os joelhos de Draco, para afastar as pernas, ele foi descendo novamente a mão, que roçou na ereção do loiro que gemeu com o contado.

- Isso é algum tipo de vingança, Snape? – perguntou com a voz fraca e rouca

- Não. – respondeu enquanto se divertia mordendo o pescoço do garoto – Mas se fosse... – parou para observa-lo – Está sendo o cruel o suficiente?

- Está!

Snape riu e tomou a boca de Draco com desejo, mesmo a posição em que eles se encontravam não sendo a melhor para um beijo. Se afastaram em busca de ar, mas esse logo foi retirado dos pulmões de Draco quando Snape começou a acariciar suas coxas. A mão áspera massageava a parte interna de sua coxa, de vez em quando, dando puxadas pra trás.

Draco colocou a mão dentro da calça de Snape e acariciou a rigidez dele por cima da cueca, fazendo o professor gemer. Snape precisava ter Draco _mais perto_, mas antes ele tinha que perguntar algo, que ele não tinha certeza que a resposta era "Não".

- Draco... – começou ouvindo o outro gemer em protesto – Eu... Preciso te perguntar uma coisa. – o garoto falou um palavrão e se virou para Snape

- Fale, _professor._ – pediu com o rosto brilhando, por causa do pouco suor

- Você é virgem? – perguntou sério

Snape sentiu o loiro tremer em seus braços, os olhos azuis pareciam nebulosos e confusos, Draco simplesmente abaixou a cabeça quando as bochechas se tornaram vermelhas. Isso era um "Sim".

- Sim ou não? – perguntou levantando o rosto do garoto e lhe sorrindo carinhosamente – Vamos, Draco, não seja tímido. – disse depositando um beijo leve nos lábios dele

- Si-sim. – disse sorrindo envergonhado

- Foi o que eu imaginei. – Snape puxou o rosto de Draco ao encontro do seu e lhe beijou com carinho, calmamente. Separou-se dele e viu o garoto ainda mais corado – Não precisa ficar com vergonha, eu também já fui virgem um dia. – o loiro concordou sorrindo. Snape levantou e arrumou a roupa

- Onde você vai? – perguntou Draco sentando na cama, parecendo angustiado. Snape chegou perto dele, lhe beijou mais uma vez e saiu porta afora, deixando o garoto perplexo e _animado_ – Ai, Merlin, e agora?

O loiro se jogou sobre a cama tentando esquecer as mãos quentes, de dedos elegantes, que lhe acariciavam a pele a pouco instantes. Sentiu o vento frio novamente, puxou o cobertor e pegou no sono, talvez nos sonhos, Severus fosse seu.

- Será que ele vai dormir por muito mais tempo? – perguntou uma voz de homem

- Não sei.

Draco abriu os olhos e demorou pra se acostumar com a claridade, dessa vez do dia alto que estava lá fora. Viu seis vultos ao seu lado, quando notou quem era deu um pulo na cama ficando sentado e observando com apreensão e começou a falar os nomes, tentando acreditar que eles estavam ali:

- Hermione Granger... Ronald Weasley... Harry Potter... Albus Dumbledore… Sirius Black… E… Remus Lupin… Ok. – o loiro respirou fundo – Estou pronto. Quando vai ser o beijo do dementador? – Dumbledore gargalhou com a ironia de Draco, Sirius e Remus sorriram divertidos, Hermione tentava conter um risinho, Rony e Harry rodavam os olhos, impacientes

- Ora, Sr. Malfoy, já me parece muito bem! – disse Dumbledore sorridente

- Estou ótimo. – respondeu – Me diga, por favor, quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Quase um mês. – respondeu Lupin

- Tudo isso? – disse levantando as duas sobrancelhas em forma de surpresa

- Malfoy, - começou Sirius – você foi atingido por um feitiço de morte.

- Não, eu usei... – começou, mas foi cortado por Granger

- "_Protego", _que é um feitiço fraco para um tão forte quanto o feitiço de morte. Os medi-bruxos realmente não sabem como você sobreviveu. Porque no estado que você chegou aqui, as chances de você conseguir _falar_ se sobrevivesse eram mínimas. – Draco arregalou os olhos

- Por isso, Malfoy, - começou Potter – nós ainda temos chance de te agradecer por ficar do nosso lado.

- Você foi de grande ajuda. – continuou Weasley

- Isso está sendo extremamente B-I-Z-A-R-R-O, só eu acho isso? – perguntou o loiro com um meio sorriso, todos riram e concordaram com a cabeça, logo começaram a conversar sobre algo que Draco não prestava atenção, seus olhos vasculhavam atentamente o quarto, procurando algum sinal **dele**.

- Ele tá lá fora. – disse Granger sorrindo, fazendo todos pararem pra observar a conversa

- Onde? – perguntou ficando em pé, sorrindo

- Segue reto no corredor que você encontra um pequeno jardim de inverno, ele tá parado lá. Pensando. Desde que a gente chegou hoje de manhã. – respondeu ajudando ele a colocar o hobbie preto por cima da "camisola"

- Obrigado, Gran... Hermione. – sorriu

- De nada, Draco. – respondeu sorrindo

Draco saiu rapidamente do quarto sem se importar com os olhares surpresos que os presentes lhe lançavam. Seguiu com o passo rápido até o local, que era bastante agradável. Era quase uma estufa, tinha o teto de vidro que amenizava o sol, deixando o local abafado. Draco parou logo que entrou ali e observou os bancos a procura dele.

- Aí está você. – murmurou vendo Snape deitado em um banco com os olhos fechados, respirando lentamente, parecia estar dormindo.

Draco foi se aproximando calmamente e ficou em pé ao lado do professor, fazendo sombra nele, que abriu os olhos irritado, querendo saber quem foi o idiota que tampou o sol, e qual foi sua surpresa a encontrar o seu amado Draco parado sorrindo.

- DRACO? – perguntou ficando em pé de sopetão – O que você está fazendo fora da cama? Os medi-bruxos disseram que...

- Eu estou fora da cama, por que você não está nela comigo, oras. – respondeu arrogante, sentando no banco

- O que-que vo-você di-disse? – perguntou Snape tentando manter a pose

- Que estou fora da cama por que você não está comigo nela. – disse corando, mas firme

- Draco, - suspirou – eu não quero...

- Eu me acostumei a dormir com você, Severus.

- Ah, então é isso. – disse desanimado olhando para o alto, pensativo

- Na verdade, não é isso. – ele tinha um tom zombeteiro na voz – Tinha que ver a sua cara de cachorro-abandonado! – disse Draco rindo

- _Malfoy_, - começou Snape o fuzilando com o olhar, ah se olhar matasse – NUNCA mais brinque comigo.

- Você brinca comigo, Snape, por que eu não brincaria com você? – perguntou com sarcasmo

- Eu não brinco com você. – disse tentando ficar sério, mas um sorriso malicioso se formou

- Imagina, não é! Você me deixa em estados complicados e depois sai correndo. – disse bufando – E ainda matou meu pai. – Draco abaixou a cabeça, encarando o chão

- Eu sinto muito, Draco, se não fosse eu seria Dumbledore ou talvez um Dementador. – disse passando um braço sobre os ombros do loiro

- Eu sei, mas é tão difícil imaginar que agora ele simplesmente não vai mais estar aqui. – disse apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Snape – Só me diga, um dia realmente foi amigo do meu pai? – perguntou olhando para cima, vendo Snape suspirar

- Fui, e um grande amigo. – Draco concordou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos - Agora, - disse severamente – volte pra cama.

- Você vai comigo? – perguntou sorrindo

- Óbvio que não. Você tem que descansar.

- Quando você vai entender - começou entre dentes – que se você não estiver lá eu não consigo dormir! – bufou cruzando os braços e se afastando de Snape

- Ora, Draco, você dormiu perfeitamente bem nas últimas semanas.

- Eu estava em coma, Severus.

- E ontem a noite...

- Não me lembre. – pediu corado – E só dormi por que eu ainda estava cansada.

Snape olhou pra ele que estava de cabeça baixa, ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Voldemort foi morto e Draco não tinha mais família, certamente o Ministério ainda estava com a posse dos bens da família Malfoy, então Draco continuaria com ele por algum tempo.

- Eu vou com você. – disse suspirando vendo o loiro abrir um sorriso radiante

Fazia uma semana que Draco acordara do coma, os medi-bruxos ficaram satisfeitos, mas acharam melhor ele continuar internado no St.Mungus caso piorasse. Mas o loiro discordava veemente, ele queria ir embora logo, e com grande esforço, uma série de reclamações e palavrões sujos sendo gritados pelos corredores, eles deram alta a ele.

Estavam em Hogsmeade, Draco e Severus. Parece que ele tinha uma casinha no povoado, o que fora um choque pra Draco, ele pensou que o professor morasse em Hogwarts, mas estava errado.

Aparataram em uma parte distante do centro da cidadela e caminharam um pouco, Draco deixou o queixo cair, era um chalé muito agradável.

- Vamos, Draco, está frio aqui, você vai ficar doente. – dizia Snape enquanto tirava os feitiços da casa

Ele praticamente correu pra dentro do chalé, morrendo de curiosidade, como sempre. Sorriu, o local tinha uma decoração simples, rústica e talvez até _romântica_, romantismo era algo que Draco pensava que não tinha a ver com Snape, mas podia estar enganado.

- O que foi? – perguntou vendo o loiro olhando atentamente o lugar – Não gostou?

- Pelo contrário. – disse sorrindo – Só não tem nada a ver com você. – respondeu com um sorriso sacana

- É mesmo? – chegou perto e enlaçou a cintura de Draco

- É. Você não me parece tão romântico. – disse sorrindo e passando os braços no pescoço de Snape

- Veremos.

Snape puxou Draco para si e lhe beijou, passando a língua lentamente na boca do garoto que gemia baixinho. Definitivamente ele sabia como atiçar Draco. Eles se separaram e Snape sorriu, empurrou o garoto para o andar de cima e lhe mostrou o quarto onde dormiriam _juntos_. Draco sorriu, pensando que fariam _algo_, mas Snape o empurrou para o banheiro do quarto e mandou-o tomar um banho quente. Draco protestou, mas obedeceu.

Depois de algum tempo desceu e viu Snape sentado no sofá, também tomara um banho, pois os cabelos estavam molhados. Severus estava com uma calça preta e camisa branca, charmoso, simples assim. Draco o vira poucas vezes relaxado como estava agora. Foi se aproximando lentamente do professor e o abraçou por trás.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou pulando o encosto do sofá e se acomodando ao lado de Snape

- Pensando. – suspirou pesadamente, enquanto observava o fogo da lareira

- Você pensa demais, Severus. – disse Draco apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele

- Eu sei. – respondeu beijando o topo da cabeça dele – Mas é necessário, Draco.

O loiro levantou a cabeça observando os olhos negros que refletiam as chamas.

Sorriu, ele jamais se imaginaria ali. O coração dava pulos olímpicos dentro do peito. Afastou as pernas de Snape, que iria protestar, mas Draco se acomodou entre elas e puxou os braços do mais velho ao redor de si.

- Só me abraça, Severus. – sussurrou

E foi isso que ele fez. Draco puxou as próprias pernas pra cima do sofá e se encolheu o máximo possível, tentando fazer que Snape abraçasse o seu corpo por inteiro.

- Frio? – perguntou o professor sorrindo amigável

- Não. – respondeu afundando o rosto no pescoço dele

- Medo? – jogou a cabeça pra trás

- Não. – disse dando beijos no pescoço desprotegido de Snape

- O que então? – perguntou com a voz um pouco rouca

- Eu só quero ficar o mais próximo possível de você. – sussurrou

Snape olhou pra ele, que estava com as bochechas coradas e um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Por quê? – atiçou Snape

- Você sabe por quê. – disse cruzando os braços

- Acho que você pode me lembrar. – retrucou sorrindo

- Como você é _irritante_! – bufou Draco – Por que: eu-te-amo! – disse ficando de joelhos e de frente pra Snape – Entendeu ou vou ter que desenhar? – perguntou com um sorriso cínico

- Entendi. – puxou Draco pela cintura e lhe beijando calmamente

Quando se separaram Snape deitou Draco no sofá deitando-se por cima e começou a beijar calmamente o pescoço dele, fazendo o loiro querer mais e mais. _"Maldito seja Snape e suas habilidades libidinosas!" _Draco puxou Snape pela nuca dando mais um beijo selvagem no professor, que abria calmamente cada botão de sua camisa.

- Ah, Severus... – gemeu sentindo a boca dele começar a descer pelo seu peito – Essa sua calma me tortura... – ele reclamou

- A mim também. – respondeu o beijando novamente

Snape jogou a camisa de Draco longe e cobriu de beijos os ombros macios do loiro, que arranhava de leve as costas do professor por debaixo da camisa. Com um feitiço não-verbal Draco sumiu com a roupa dos dois, deixando-os apenas de cueca.

- Pressa, Draco? – perguntou rindo

- Cala boca e me beija. – disse puxando Snape para mais um beijo agressivo

Snape desceu os beijos gradativamente até alcançar o pescoço de Draco (parece que esse é seu principal objetivo) lhe sugando a pele e lambendo logo em seguida. Snape foi descendo os lábios até os mamilos de Draco os mordendo de leve que inconscientemente subiu o quadril, gemeram juntos, ao constatar que ambos já estavam excitados. Snape esfregou sua rigidez na de Draco apenas protegidos pelo fino tecido das samba-canção. O loiro gemeu mais e desceu as mãos pela lateral do corpo do professor, puxou a cintura dele pra baixo, ficando ainda mais pressionado contra o corpo de Snape.

Snape puxou o elástico da cueca de Draco pra baixo o garoto colocou a mão pra arrancá-la, mas Snape a afastou e fez o trabalho devagar deixando o outro se contorcendo.

- Calma, Draco, - começou enquanto abaixava a cabeça e beijava a ereção do loiro o fazendo gemer alto – sua primeira vez vai ser perfeita. – ele sussurrou

- Você está aqui, não está? – perguntou sorrindo apaixonado

Snape sorriu e beijou Draco mais calmamente dessa vez, tentando demonstrar todo o amor que ele não conseguia expressar com palavras.

Draco puxou a cueca de Snape e fechou sua mão ao redor da ereção do professor o fazendo gemer. O loiro massageou um pouco ali e depois sentiu o professor o levantando e o colocando sobre seu colo. Uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Snape. Draco passou os braços pelo pescoço de Snape e grudou o seu tórax ao do mais velho e sentiu um arrepio de excitação por causa da ereção pulsante sobre a qual estava sentado. Snape se movimentou um pouco em baixo de Draco tentando achar uma posição melhor para a penetração e sorriu satisfeito vendo o garoto ficar mais excitado.

- O que diabos você está fazendo? – perguntou o loiro com a voz rouca – Eu vou explodir se você não parar de se mexer. – gemeu

Ele não respondeu e beijou Draco, descendo as mãos pelas costas dele e chegando as nádegas firmes. Snape levou uma mão ao rosto corado do garoto e passou o dedão sobre os traços finos dos lábios, Draco abocanhou o dedo do professor e o chupou com vontade fazendo o mais velho gemer. Snape inseriu um dedo na abertura latejante do jovem, preparando-o. Draco gemeu com o pequeno desconforto, mas logo se acostumou com a invasão. Depois, inseriu outro dedo, e Draco não conteve seus gemidos. O loiro tinha os olhos fechados, e gemia baixinho o nome de Severus.

- Draco – gemeu o outro – eu preciso... Agora... – pediu com a voz carregada de desejo

Draco se apoiou nos ombros de Snape e levantou o corpo para depois desce-lo lentamente e sentir Severus preenche-lo completamente. No início a dor e o desconforto eram inevitáveis, mas Severus beijava os ombros e o pescoço de Draco o deixando mais a vontade e o fazendo sentir completo prazer. Snape segurava os quadris de Draco com força os movimentando lentamente enquanto o loiro gemia alto e jogava a cabeça pra trás. Snape sentia o membro duro do garoto lhe cutucar a barriga e resolveu dar atenção a esse, tirou uma mão do quadril de Draco e começou a masturba-lo.

- Aaahhh, Severus... – gemeu alto

- Mais rápido, Draco... – pediu com a voz rouca enquanto fazia vai-e-vem com a mão no membro do garoto

Draco deixou a vergonha de estar quase gritando de prazer de lado e começou a se mover mais rapidamente. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Snape e sentia todo o corpo pulsando, o movimento firme já estava fazendo efeito, Draco estava chegando perto do êxtase ainda mais com a mão de Snape o enlouquecendo. Com um pulo mais forte Draco sentiu Snape mais fundo em si e gemeu alto, gozando. Snape deu mais um estocada e chegou ao clímax também.

Ambos sentiam espasmos em todo o corpo e o desejo ainda permanente.

- Eu... Amo.. Você... _Severus..._ – disse Draco sem fôlego

Snape o segurou e levantou do sofá, fazendo Draco o olhar surpreso. Deitou o loiro sobre o tapete felpudo e macio que tinha na frente da lareira e com um feitiço convocatório pegou cobertores e cobriu o garoto gentilmente.

- Que romântico. – disse Draco com um sorriso

- É mesmo, Sr. Malfoy? – retrucou se deitando ao lado dele

- É.

Draco se acomodou nos braços de Snape e puxou as cobertas mais pra cima. Nenhum dos dois cabia em si de alegria, afinal, o quanto eles tiveram que passar para poderem ficar juntos.

- Amo você, Draco Malfoy. – disse Snape beijando o topo da cabeça do garoto, se olharam e sorriram verdadeira e abertamente, agora, Draco tinha uma família.

**Fim**

* * *

Gostaram?

Eu quase morri escrevendo a primeira vez deles, mas tudo bem, deixei a vergonha de lado. Do nada, um dia, me deu vontade de escrever essa fanfic, eu simplesmente fiqui apaixonada por esse casal. Apaixonada.

Ok, vocês olham pra mim e perguntam? "Draco, virgem?" Eu sei, eu sei, mas pra mim ele ainda é e fica se agarrando com os outros, só isso.

**¹:** Mannu querida, lembra? "Is getting hot in here!" Sei lá, me deu vontade de colocar essa frase na fic! Em sua homenagem! xD

**²:** Digamos que seja alguém que não gosta do Trio de Ouro que narrava a história, um Sonserino. Por isso "testa-rachada", "wesel" e "sabe-tudo".

Por favor gente, minha primeira slash, digam o que vocês acharam. Reviews, muitas reviews.

May


End file.
